Um suspiro e não há mais nada
by Moony J4M
Summary: Não tema pelo amanhecer se a sua noite não tem fim.


**Um suspiro e não há mais nada**

*

Ele não tinha medo de mim. Não tanto quanto _deveria_ ter. Era um homem que havia cumprido tudo o que se dispusera a fazer, da maneira mais tortuosa e infeliz possível. Ele sabia que acabaria assim, desde o começo. Tinha muitas mortes nas costas para que pudesse ser diferente. Já perdera a conta de _quantas vezes_ já havia desejado o pior e tivera seu desejo atendido.

Na verdade, ele nunca havia contado.

Severus Snape era um garoto arredio e curiosamente impassível no dia em que fui buscar seu pai. Ele não chorou, nem tampouco sorriu. Não ajudou a carregar o caixão, não escolheu as roupas do morto, não esteve no cemitério na hora do enterro, não avisou sobre o ocorrido para o resto da família.

Ele _não tinha_ uma.

Tobias Snape havia morrido depois de cinco minutos de espasmos convulsivos em que havia, numa tentativa inconsciente e desesperada de não _me_ encontrar, derrubado de cima da lareira o retrato amarelado da esposa, morta um ano antes. Severus não sabia _como_ os ingredientes das suas poções – que não seriam exatamente _bem vindas_ na escola – tinham ido parar no chá.

Ele sinceramente não sabia, e tudo aquilo era uma terrível coincidência.

Severus não esperava que o dia mais infeliz da sua vida fosse o mesmo dia em que James Potter morrera. Não esperava que a _garota do parque perto da fumaça de Spinner's End_ fosse mais um cadáver nas suas costas e nem que ele fosse assombrado pelos seus olhos.

Não daquele jeito_._

Ele não esperava morrer olhando para os mesmos olhos. E, no entanto, estava lá, com o corpo se contraindo em leves espasmos toda vez que o ar lhe saía pela boca. Severus Snape tinha a Morte de um lado e os olhos _dela_ do outro e o sangue que manchava seus dedos e escorria pelo seu pescoço branco me dizia que não havia mais tempo.

Severus Snape tossiu e começou a se mexer lentamente. Parecia querer se agarrar a qualquer coisa que lhe desse mais tempo antes de chegar à Morte e, no entanto, eu estava ali. Apesar de seus movimentos lentos e cheios de esforço, ele puxava o garoto com a força que só um moribundo pode ter. Estava agora tão pálido quanto eu e seu corpo era leve, como se só lhe restasse a alma e um punhado de ossos.

As lembranças vazavam pelos seus olhos, boca, ouvidos. Fixava um ponto acima de si, onde estavam os olhos de Harry Potter, como faróis irradiando uma luz que em breve ele não poderia mais ver. Aquela era uma noite sombria como poucas. Talvez o momento perfeito para ele estar em meus braços. Já não devia mais estar sentindo dor; apenas a agonia de morrer lentamente. É certo que sofria, mas parecia mais calmo. O fim já não parece tão ruim.

_Olhe para mim_, foi o que ele disse. O garoto olhou, eu olhei, todos olhamos. Talvez apenas eu tenha percebido, mas o braço de Severus se ergueu um pouco. Apenas um pouco. Talvez estivesse em busca de alguma luz com promessas de aconchego e calor. Era uma noite tão escura. O sangue já não escorria mais pela ferida aberta em seu pescoço. Seu rosto era agora seco e branco, a um passo de ser um cadáver e não mais que isso. Severus tossiu mais uma vez, ergueu a mão o mais que pôde e, por um momento, tive certeza de que ele havia chegado lá.

Havia tantos bruxos fugindo de uma luz verde naquela noite. Teria sido menos doloroso para Severus se ela o tivesse alcançado antes da cobra, e não depois.

De um jeito ou de outro, estava lá.

Ele respirou pela última vez. Um suspiro – devidamente recolhido por mim – e não há mais nada. Apenas um cadáver seco em meus braços.

Ao amanhecer, encontrariam o cadáver de Severus Snape. Providenciariam um enterro, para que pudesse ser devidamente comido pelos vermes. Os humanos têm tradições estranhas. Os bruxos, mais ainda. Talvez alguém – muito improvavelmente – chorasse sobre seu corpo morto.

Me distanciei até não poder vê-lo mais. Depois fui embora, caminhando pelo jardim de Hogwarts. Ainda havia muito trabalho pela frente. Apenas eu e aquela profunda madrugada.

E um suspiro em meu bolso.

* * *

**N.A.: **Para o III Challenge de Morte do 6v :)


End file.
